


The Start

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Kids, M/M, One Shot Collection, Picnic, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: The Yoo and Son families meets at a Picnic Day.Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Kids/Childhood.





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short fic.

The sun is up, as the air warms. Kihyun breaks into a big smile as he jumps out of the bed, ready for a new day.

 "Eomma!" he shouts as he runs towards his parents’ room. His chubby hands are pounding on the door, eager. Within seconds the door is open, revealing his mother in her nightdress but hair well-done in a bun.

 "Hey, baby. You already up?"

 He nods, rather eagerly and loop their fingers together as he drags his mother to the bathroom.

 "We got to hurry! Faster faster! Let's wash our face and brush our teeth. It's time for breakfast!"

 Chuckling, the woman obeys.

 

.

 

Meanwhile on another household, a slightly older boy has some trouble to shake the sleepiness off his eyes. He rolls in his bed when he hears the door creaks open.

"Honey, you up?"

He whines.

"You want to sleep some more? But we might be late, then." He gives no response so his mother adds excitedly, "It's Picnic Day!"

 His ears perk as he registers the fact that today is his favourite day. He sits in a flash of light.

 "I'm up, I'm up."

 "Great. Now, can you be a good boy and take shower with your dad? I'm still cooking."

 "Okay!" he shouts as he sprints to the living room.

 His mother chuckles.

 

.

 

It is Picnic Day at the Sunshine Kindergarten. The hallways are decorated with multiple crafts; credits to the students. The doors are open, windows too and the breezy wind from outside makes it much livelier. Inside each classroom, there are books and crafts from its students in case anybody had any interest to look at them. The main event is happening at the playground where there are tables packed with foods; credit to the generosity of the principal and the parents. Balloons are tightly tied to the trees and pillars. There are few mats laid on the grounds, few more neatly rolled near the table. Kids are running happily, pausing here and there to greet their teachers or fellow parents. It is just starting, and the crowd is growing. The principal is standing by the gate, welcoming each guest.

 "Look, Appa! This is my school!" Kihyun is excited.

"Wow, isn't it amazing!" His dad exclaims.

While laughing his mother softly said, "Your father send you to school every day, why would you say stuff like this is his first time here."

Clicking his tongue Yoo Appa said, "Don't kill the joy."

 

As they walk to the gate, Yoo parents greet the principal. They had a small talk but Kihyun is getting impatient. Noticing this, the principal bend down and take his hands, "You want to go in?"

 Kihyun eagerly nods.

 "Well then, I have a mission for you. Go in and try your best to find a good spot for your parents, okay? Then, you can eat lots of food comfortably. Can you do that, brave soldier?"

 His eyes lits up. "Yes, Captain."

 "Good. Now, go." Kihyuns sprints, making his parents laugh.

 He weaves through the crowd and manage to spot his teacher. He runs towards her and hugs her leg.

 

"Teacher Na!"

"Oh, my. Who is this little guy? Isn't this my Kiki?"

Kihyun smiles, "Good morning, teacher."

"Good morning. Can I get my morning hug and kiss?" she asks as she squats down.

 

The clumsy boy hurls himself toward his teacher as he hugs her, landing a kiss to her cheeks. They both laugh shortly after.

 

"Now, where are your parents?" Teacher Na, asks.

"They are talking to Captain Amber."   
  
"I see. Did you receive any mission from Captain Amber?"

"Yes yes! I need to find a good spot for my parents to sit."

"I see. Do you need help?"

"No, thank you. I'll try my best!"

 

And off he goes, as he wanders to complete his mission.

 

.

 

Meanwhile, a certain someone is sitting down on a mat; eager to eat.

 "Hyunwoo-ah. Don't you want to play with your friends? We don't get to eat yet." Son Appa is holding back his laughter when he asks this. The image of his chubby son sitting down while eyeing the food is too funny.

 "What?"

"We need to play first, make friends and then eat." Son Eomma says with a smile.

"Oh." a pause, "I am friends with all my classmates!"

"What about making a new younger friend, today?" Son Appa suggests.

"Okay."

 Hyunwoo stands, eyeing the crowds. Then, he too starts running.

 

.  


 

Kihyun runs around, looking for any spot good enough for his family. He hears someone calling his name, so he turns; colliding into someone in the process. The two tumbles to the ground.

"Oh no! Sorry!" Kihyun shouts as he scrambles to his feet. The older boy looks over him and point towards his knees.

 "Your pants… it is dirty." Hyunwoo is horrified but the owner of the pants smiles, letting out a very bright vibe that it makes Hyunwoo smiles too.

 "It's okay. Eomma will wash it for me. But... your shirt... is dirty too."

 

Hyunwoo look at the stain on his shirt. It is far more serious.

"Ahhh, no. Mom will be angry."

"That's okay. I will tell her it is my fault. Come, let's go." He extends his hand, a big smile on his face.

 

Holding hands, Hyunwoo leads Kihyun back to his parents.

 

"Oh, you are back. With a new friend!" Son Appa cheers.

"Eomma..."

"Hi, auntie. My name is Kihyun. I am here to apologise."

The Sons coo at the cuteness.

 "For what, sweetheart?" Son Eomma smiles.

"I bumped into..." he whispers to Hyunwoo, "Wait, what is your name?" eyes darting between the boy and the parents.

 "Hyunwoo." Hyunwoo whispers back.

"Ah... I bumped into Hyunwoo, and we fall down. His shirt is dirty. I did it."

"Awww, that's fine."

 

From behind, a guy forces Kihyun to bend his body. "Buddy, you got to bow when you apologise. Also. It is Hyunwoo hyung for you. " It was Yoo Appa.

 "It's okay."

 "Can we sit by you and your parents?" Yoo Eomma is squatting down beside Hyunwoo, the question directed to him.

 "Yes, sure." Hyunwoo smiles and his eyes dissappear behind his chubby cheeks. Unable to resist, Yoo Eomma pinch his cheeks, "Aww, you cute little boy."

 

The two families sit by one another and talk only to realised that they live in the same apartment complex.  
That is how a beautiful friendship starts.   
The innocent two boys, bumping into one another had start a connection between one another.  
It is an innocent start, with many possibilities.  
Will they grow up together?  
Will they go through the adventure of childhood together?  
Will they anticipate each other for a little play session at the playground?  
Will they fight?  
Will they build a stronger relationship?  
Will they stay, or will they part ways? 

What's for sure is they still have many years to come for them to live their lives, with or without one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Errrrr, it is a short one. 
> 
> My apology, I don't think I am good with kids/childhood fic. I contemplate posting this but there really nothing I am able to change. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading. 
> 
> If any of you are kind enough to leave a comment, do you mind answering my question?  
> One thing you like about yourself, why?
> 
> I love reading comments especially when you answer my questions, it is helping me to feel better. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for that, and as always, thank you for reading.


End file.
